


shinji’s bath story (netflix remastered 2019 ver.)

by shinjiikari0



Series: shinji's stories [8]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, OOC, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiikari0/pseuds/shinjiikari0
Summary: A retelling of Shinji’s story about his encounter with Kaworu in the bath.(contains: intentional ooc ish)





	shinji’s bath story (netflix remastered 2019 ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> i missed these two. this is so cheesy but is it really a shinji story if it isn’t

The night they met.

The dark purple shadows of the sky settle in, quickly following after the remaining orange streaks of the day fading below the horizon. His relaxed figure perched on the rocks and rubble seems to shimmer against the surface of the water, illuminated by both the fleeting brightness and Shinji’s fascination.

When their eyes meet, Shinji feels as bright as the sunshine on his back.

Later, in the bath.

It takes all of Shinji’s willpower to avoid looking at him. He hopes the rising heat and redness of his face is just from the heat of the water. He hopes Kaworu will keep talking to him anyway. He hopes that he’ll keep smiling and reassuring him, despite all of his faults and insecurities that he’s failed to hide.

However, Shinji has learned not to hope for too much.

After a brief period of silence, Kaworu stands up. Shinji allows himself to glance upwards, only to find that Kaworu was already looking at him.

It’s as if he’s made of glass, and Kaworu was the first rock that was flung against his surface. He almost flinches. He wants to apologize and rip his gaze away. He wants to feel sorry for himself.

He finds that he can’t. The glint in Kaworu’s red eyes is piercing and confident, yet inviting. It’s as if he’s being challenged, enticed to realize his worth.

Shinji continues to watch as Kaworu turns and trudges through the water to the other end of the square-shaped bath, sitting down with a smile (and a splash).

Despite wanting to mask his astonishment, he feels his brow furrowing involuntarily. Puzzled, Shinji asks, “Why did you move?”

Kaworu chuckles warmly. He points to a spot at Shinji’s side where he was previously seated, flinging some water off his hand in the process.

“We must sit five feet apart,” he states matter-of-factly.

Shinji’s nose scrunches up, his confusion increasing. “What? Why?”

Kaworu purses his lips slightly, momentarily reflecting on his answer.

“I believe it is because we are not gay.”

“Oh.”

...

“Is this a hot tub?”

**Author's Note:**

> me: “i’m still getting kudos on those old shinji stories. just got an email.”  
> friend (former co-writer of these stories): “we need to remaster them for the netflix release. ‘The Not Gay Adventures Of Shinji And Co.’”  
> me: “i’ll rewrite the bath story so that they’re five feet apart.”
> 
> sorry for the quality ;; my writing is a bit rusty...
> 
> based on the netflix rendition of kawoshin and [this vine](https://youtu.be/hvjlAB06p-g)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
